Lets be Frienemies
by KissMyAnthea
Summary: Vergil comes back with no intention on causing any more destruction but Dante's not convinced his twin has changed, Nero is just there for damage control. Takes place in Fortuna City. T because cursing.
1. Waking up confused

**Here is a non-Yaoi DMC story with the three devils we all know and love.**

 **Characters belong to Capcom. Made up characters belong to me.**

* * *

The world spun around as the man tried to grasp what just happened to him. First red flag was that he was in a hospital. Second there was an actual IV in his arm and three, he did not spot his weapons. So one of two things happened; Vergil came back with a vengeance and beat the hell out of him, or Trish did some freaky voodoo shit and effed him over. He wanted to go with the second choice because Vergil died a long time ago. The firm hospital bed moved as he tried to sit up. There was a light green curtain with a leaf pattern all over covering his view of the door. He heard it open, the sounds of beeping and mumbling became louder. The curtain was pulled back by a pale hand and a face that he recognized all too well. He smiled seeing, at least, someone he recognized in this damn place. She pulled a bag of morphine from her cart to switch it out with another one. He noticed a pain in the center of his chest. What the hell happened to him? Now he was seriously considering the whole Vergil idea. He sat up again except this time Kyrie helped him.

"Hey Kyrie," He said surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

The girl frowned. "You shouldn't Talk Dante."

"Where am I?" He asked ignoring Kyrie's warning.

She sighed as he picked up the thermometer r from her station. She slipped a clear tube on the rod then placed it in Dante's mouth under his tongue.

"You're in Fortuna," She answered typing in the result into the computer records.

"Wait. Why the fuck am I here?" Dante asked.

The girl pulled out the blood pressure band and snapped it over his arm. "Trish didn't explain much when she and Lady brought you in." Kyrie put on her statoscope, placing the circular part a bit under the fabric. You don't remember anything?"

Dante nodded no. Then she sighed again at this rate she will be dead.

"Well from what I can gather about your condition. Last week Trish brought you in with Lady. You were torn up with gashes everywhere. Trish asked if she could stay at my place while Lady stayed with Nero. I think you guys may have come here to hunt something because your gashes where unusually deep. Like if Yamato cut you." Kyrie explained.

"And how would you know what the cuts look like?" Dante asked. Nero better not have cut Kyrie with that sword or he was going to take it back.

"Nero left it at my place once. I was going to take it back to him but as soon as I touched it a flash of blue appeared on my arm and when it exploded it cut me." Kyrie explained.

"Oh, I see. Any word from the girls?"

"Other than they'd stop by today," Kyrie said. "I have to get back to work. Um if you need anything just call me by pushing that button on your bed." She pointed.

"Thanks, Kyrie. I owe you." Dante smiled.

She smiled before leaving. Dante lay back on his bed staring at the window. Fortuna really cleaned itself up. Especially Kyrie, she became a nurse. The elder assumed that Nero probably paid her tuition to go to school, which was sweet in his mind. Just showed how much the Kid loved her. Getting lost in his thought, he did not notice the door opened. The person walked in with a heavy demonic aura that almost scared him which was rare. Nero appeared with his left arm holding Dante's clothes. The teen placed the garments on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Oldman how you feelin' ?" Nero asked hesitantly.

"Honestly? I feel like my brother just kicked me in the nads and shoved Yamato in my chest." Dante explained leaning over to his clothes to find his boxers.

Nero looked up towards the door and sighed. " I told you he'd notice you kicked him in the Balls."

The door opened and then shut. Dante has never been more scared in his life before. Appearing was none other than his twin. Vergil looked just about the same age as Dante but with a much smaller build. He didn't wear his signature blue silk coat. Instead, he wore an indigo blue turtleneck with silver buttons going down both sides of his shirt, the sleeves stopping just below his elbows. Oh, he thought he would never see the day when he would see Vergil wear jeans. They looked like Nero's jeans too.

"I did not think he would remember." Spoke the male.

"Oh. My. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Dante yells.

"That was a friendly hello," Vergil mutters.

Nero wanted to laugh. He has never seen Dante so riled up before.

"Verge why the hell aren't you dead? Didn't I kill you on mallet Island?!" Dante said loudly.

"Apparently not. I ended up here on Fortuna's beach. That's where I beat you to a pulp in my corrupted state." Vergil said to his twin.

"And now you're normal?" Dante asked.

"For the majority I am. I have random episodes but it is nothing you should preoccupy yourself with."

Nero sat back and quietly observing how the twins interacted with each other. There was little to no difference between the twin's faces. In personality, they were polar opposites. Dante had a laid-back attitude towards everything. Vergil carried himself with pride and such proper actions, Nero almost felt ashamed for having his beloved Yamato. Still the twins shared something that he believed went beyond family genes. They were both arrogant. Nero knew he was arrogant himself, but nothing compared to the sons of Sparda.

Having Vergil over his apartment along with Lady was a bit of a challenge. Turns out the two do not like each other; he could almost consider them mortal enemies. The thing is that they actually can have a conversation without riling up the other. Nero did not want to pry and ask why they disliked one another so much. Lady had told him that she does not like Vergil much, but for Dante's sake, she will pretend to play nice with him as long as he did the same. Vergil was aware that his brother and Lady were best friends; though they would never admit it aloud. Keeping that in mind he would hold back his level of rudeness to a ten.

"I swear on our father that if you try to open the Temn-Ni-Gru one more time!" Dante began.

"Dante I already have obtained what I desired from the tower." Vergil explained. "I have father's power."

"You better not go off killing people again." Nero muttered already knowing Vergil's story.

"Nonsense, my only desire is to protect my last blood relative."

Dante wanted to throw a book at his twin. Oh, now he wants to be all I-wanna-protect-you-Dante. If he were like that about twenty years ago maybe, they would not have such a shitty sibling relationship.

"All crazy shit aside, Kyrie said you might get discharged today or tomorrow," Nero said to the bedridden Dante.

"What sis happen to me anyway?"

Nero looked to Vergil. "Your brother, you explain that shit to him."

The older twin sighed and began. "I attacked you in my corrupted state. I did not realize it was you until I was thrown into the ocean. I cut you up to the point of mutilation. You only recovered because I gave some of my blood to you."

Vergil lifted up the jackets right sleeve. There was a white cotton ball with medical tape on it.

" I am not as cruel as I use to be Dante."

* * *

 **Okay so for safe reasons Vergil might be a little OCC. I'm going to try to keep him in character as much as possible. The same goes for the others.**


	2. Questions and no answers

**Here's chapter two. I think I rushed everything. BUUUT I created more plot. SOOO enjoy**

* * *

Turns out the hospital needed to keep Dante longer than anticipated. Kyrie was still his main nurse and two other girls. One of them was Lucy his morning nurse, the other Jennifer who was his night time nurse and Kyrie was the day time nurse. Since the elders stay was extended Trish and the gang cycled through who would stay with Dante in the hospital every night. Tonite it was Vergil's turn. Nero still had Yamato, and any other weapons that Vergil could have had with him; this gave Dante some peace of remembered his twin still had his summon swords to use at will. By the looks of it Vergil didn't seem to hold a hostile vibe towards him. In the free bed in Dante's room is where his brother laid reading an old leather bound book with gold lettering. Every day Vergil would giving blood to Dante, which he was really thankful for. Without Vergil's blood he would have died already. Still Dante didn't understand why Vergil was doing this. The older twin didn't give a shit about him until just recently. He claimed to have regained their father's power, but really what did he mean? It could have meant a number of things. For example he could have their father's main blade Force edge or he could reached the level of fighting like there father. Vergil didn't go into detail figuring that it would be too much for Dante to handle in one day.

The older twin put down the book placing a thin gold bookmark that Kyrie gave him before looking at his brother. Something was eating Dante. It was starting to irritate him. Vergil supposed some habits never die out with age.

"What is it?" Vergil asked but it sounded more like he was demanding an answer as always.

"Nothin' Verge." Dante lied. He should really learn not to lie to his brother.

"Dante we have shared a room for a majority of our childhood, I know your habits. You tap your fingers when you are telling a lie. So tell me what you want to know."Vergil said in a matter of a fact tone.

The hunter was hesitant to answer, but who knows what will happen to him if he lied again. Sighing the male asked. At first the older brother acted as Dante expected but after a sigh he explained why he was doing all this for him. His answer didn't change from the past day. This irked Dante because he wasn't hearing what he wanted. He wanted Vergil to say that he was just using him. That he would kill the kid to get Yamato back and wanted nothing more than to enslave the human race. Nothing he said was along those lines. The conversation died out around eleven p.m. at night.

Some time in the night Vergil woke and stared at the monitor that was visually showing Dante's heartbeat beat was stronger than the last giving him hope that Dante will be permitted to go home. Though home right now was Nero's apartment sleeping in the teen's bedroom. It wasn't bad, Nero was open about sharing his home with he and Lady. However Vergil wasn't sure how much invasion of his privacy the teen could take before he exploded. With peace knowing Dante may be allowed to leave the hospital helped him fall back asleep.

The sounds of the beeping machines woke the two men in the room. Glancing at the machine Dante's heart rate was dropping desperately low. Seeing this confused the older man. Wasn't he just doing just fine last night? What the hell was going on with his little brother's body? Without hesitation Vergil bit his wrist and placed it over Dante's mouth forcing the man to drink it straight. The red line came back to a steady pace. Vergil sighed in relief. Something fishy was going on and he was determined to find out why this was happening. The best person to ask was Kyrie. Vergil didn't trust the other to female nurses, but really he didn't trust anyone. Kyrie wouldn't be in till around one. He turned to another plan. The man dug through his coat looking for that cell phone Nero gave him. Finding the black object he called the Teen. It was around 7 am. He recalled Nero telling him he woke up around this time. At the end of the dial tone came the teens voice.

"Shit I know I said I woke up early but this is ridiculous." Nero said in a sleepy tone.

"I apologize from disrupting your slumber but I need you to come and stay with Dante," Vergil said as low as possible to avoid Dante from hearing.

"What? Why? I already did my turn."

"I will owe you back as you say later. I suspect something going on here in the hospital. I need to investigate, but I cannot leave my brother alone. I do not trust the nurses." vergil explained.

"Fine I'll be there in a bit. Oh and taste Dante's food before letting him eat it. Kyrie told me they sometimes put meds that prone the patients to sleep or vomit. " With that Nero hung up.

Looking over to Dante, Vergil walked over to sit on his bed. The bed sunk a bit making Dante jump, but eventually relax.

"I asked Nero to come by. I need to go back home and change. I hope this doesn't bother you." Vergil said.

"Nah, It's fine Verge."

In came the morning nurse Lucy with the man's breakfast. She placed the tray on the male's nap. She gave the older twin a dirty look and left the room. Dante made his way to lift the lid on the food tray but Vergil smacked away his brother's hand. They had a mini argument on the act, but eventually caved letting Vergil check the food before eating it. Now Vergil was acting like Eva. Eva was a very overprotective mother. After with what happened with Sparda she was afraid that her son's would end up suffering the same fate. Any time some at school gave them sweets she had to taste it first. Anytime they received gifts she had to check them. At first the twins hated that she did thing but one time Dante received a necklace that was blessed by one of the priest that despite Sparda. Dante had came home with it in his hand and burn marks around his neck and right hand. Remembering that Dante let Vergil check the rest of the food.

By the time Nero came Dante was asleep again. Vergil sneaked out of the room. He quickly took a white coat that was laying on a chair as he passed. Hours of traveling around the hospital he finally found some type of the file room he found many old files layed on a desk. Each patient on the files have had the same sickness. Under all the files was a mini report of Dante's quick healing cells in his blood. Vergil pulled the cell phone out to take photos. The door clicked open giving Vergil little time to hide. One of the doctors picked up the files and headed out the door. Vergil walked out moments after and followed the man.

* * *

 **Insert secert agent music XD It's up to big bother Vergil to slove everything. Tension between the twins will continue later.**


	3. Everything at once

**OHHH LOOK ACTUAL PLOT.**

 **SO I have like two different plot's going on at the same time. It took me a bit to think of any because, well...I don't pre-plan my fic's I kinda wing it or more common term I use..."fuck it". Anyway this chap is longer and contains swearing courtesy of basically everyone, but Vergil.**

 **A bit of Vergil/Lady if you find a needle in a hay stack.**

 **I own nothing exept the shitty OC's and this fic idea. Character's belong to Capcom.**

* * *

Vergil had a feeling the man in the white coat knew he was following him. At least, every other intersection in the halls was a left, the son of Sparda was keeping track. At the end of the little chase, Vergil came an all-white door with a small glass window. At the bottom of the window read Dr. Hallberg's lab in black letters; on the side of the door where the numbers 901. Vergil made a not to remember the room number more than the name. The window gave Vergil a view of what the man was doing with the files. Inside the doctor picked up a bag full of blood. Placing a small drop on a thin piece of glass with another, it sandwiched the blood flat this gave him a better chance at inspecting it. Picking up another piece of glass marked with a green marker he compared to the first item. It was incredible, the blood from the patient in room 645 produced platelets and white blood cells at a rapid rate compared to the human sample. With this, he could heal the individuals who have become infected with demon blood. He pondered if Nero had the same blood type as the man in room 645. Last, he recalled Nero was a friend of this man. It did not make a difference to him, he did not even like Nero; the boy was disrespectful and rude. He still did not understand how someone like Kyrie could love him. His eyes moved from the microscope to the door; he could have sworn someone was watching him. Coming down here to his, someone was following him.

The white haired male noticed the man grabbing his things to leave. Vergil walked back to the interception where the nurse's station was located. He leaned against the wall behind a black haired nurse who was typing on the computer; it looked like Vergil was overseeing her as she did this. He pretended to care what was going on the screen of the computer, just long enough for the man he was following disappeared from his line of sight. Slowly he crept back to the small empty hallway back to the room. He half expected the door to be unlocked so he would be going for brute force today. His hand took the knob and with a small extra use of his demonic strength, the lock gave and snapped. Vergil opened the door as slow as possible in case the door squeaked. Inside he looked through the papers and notes sprawled on the desk with the microscope. All the notes pointed to the people of Fortuna getting sick and dying from ingesting demon blood. That could not be possible unless Nero has been caring less and has been throwing the demon corpses into the ocean; which he was sure the teen was not doing. For sure, the person was turning to Dante's blood for the cure however, Dante's blood could be poisonous as well. Really, a cellphone he was so hesitant to take was really coming in handy. Each report he took a photo along with the blood sandwiched between the glasses. Vergil texted the teen hunter telling him that he would return to the room in a bit. He better to go home and change just to make sure he does what he told Dante he was going to do. No reason to give Dante any more excuses to prove Vergil is going insane.

Back in Nero's apartment, the human Hunter laid on the gray sofa watching some movie on TV with her legs hanging off the armrest and a bowl of chips on her stomach. This was like a vacation. Even though she really was not on one. The front door opened and Lady threw a chip at the man walking in. Vergil glared making his way to steal more of Nero's clothes. It was surprising that the two men could wear the same clothes. Vergil was nowhere near the same build as his twin, but Nero and he were close. Vergil noted that some of Nero's jeans were a little tight in the hip area and sometimes in the area where his family jewels were located but other than that they fit. Some of Nero's shirts were a little too flashy for his taste. Nero loved band t-shirts, he wore them rarely since devil hunting is not really the cleanest job in the world.

The closet door slid open showing the half devil the variety of pants and shirts. Without thinking, Vergil snatched a pair of navy blue jeans with a black t-shirt. He sighed when he glanced in the mirror. He grabbed one of Nero's Metallica shirts. He has gone excessively far too even consider changing it. Vergil glanced at the mirror again and caved. He threw the garment onto the half-made bed reaching for another shirt. Something preferably his taste. The second time around he managed to find a plane black V-neck shirt. It still was not his taste but this would have to do for now.

Upon walking out of the teen's room Lady passed by to the kitchen making some sly comment about what the older man was wearing. He ignored her as he yanked open the front to and slammed it. Vergil was never good at controlling his temper. The black electronic found its way back into the man's hands to text Nero- conveniently placed as "Juvenile", to inform the younger hunter he was on his way back. All the things he has manage to accomplish and it is barely 10 a.m. Vergil supposed if he were a human he would be one hell of an executive. Ha! An executive, how mundane. Lightly chuckling to himself, he crossed the street with the religious people of Fortuna.

"God your brother is kind of an ass," Nero complained taking a bite of Dante's weird lunch. He gaged a bit remembering hospital food taste horrible.

"He wasn't always like," Dante paused. "Nah he's always been like that."

"I swear the first thing he said about Kyrie was that she was never going to live as long as me and would die if she tried having my child. Who the fuck says that?" Nero snarled.

"Verge isn't a big fan of humans. He thinks they are stupid and cannot stop them from hurting each other. Take Lady for example." Dante said with a half of the sandwich in his mouth and the other in his hand. "She terrorizes people for money."

"Lady terrorizes YOU for money," Nero says in a matter a fact tone. Dante throws a Spork at him. Hitting him on the head then bouncing to the ground. Dante was so childish.

"Anyway, I can't really tell you why Verge is like that. We ended up separated when we turned eight."

"Well, I know that. You told me. Still, something is real strange about your brother."

Dante lays back in the brick he calls a bed, lost in thought while Nero flips through the channels on the TV. It was around ten-thirty when Vergil came back. Dante wanted to ask what took him so long, but he figured that he would ignore the question to bring up another subject as he normally did when he did not want to argue. Vergil pulls Nero out into the bathroom, which worried Dante just a bit. Whatever plot his twin was making he was going to try to bring Nero into it. The kid has a good and loyal heart, he would not go on to back stab, Dante. Nero did consider Dante a friend along with the girls. Dante searched for the kid's cellphone. Little punk probably has it on him. He needed to find a way to contact Trish. Dante asked her to find out how exactly Vergil survived and why he ended up her in Fortuna (Of all place's why Fortuna?).

In the bathroom, Nero snatched away his arm from the older man's grasp. Man Vergil had a death grip. Nero rubbed his arm, wondering why he was in the bathroom. He really began to freak out when Vergil locked the bathroom door. When he was about to speak Vergil pressed his hand over Nero's mouth. With his free hand, he placed his finger in the middle of his lips signifying for him to stay quite. The man removed his hand from Nero's mouth then pressed his ear against the door. They could hear the nurse tell Dante that they needed to check his blood again then give him medication. Dante had asked what exactly did he need the medication but he, received no answer. The nurse pressed on to taking the elder's blood however, Dante refused to let the girl touch him without an explanation. More arguing continued and even a bit of shuffling could be heard. Vergil instructed Nero stay in the bathroom because one; two men coming out of the bathroom together was a rather a suspious sight and two Vergil was Dante's older brother. Vergil had the right to change any medications they were giving Dante or even change who his nurses where. The woman backed off once Vergil made his presence known. The young nurse left the twins alone in the room not even trying to convince Vergil to allow her to take the bed ridden Dante's blood.

The door snapped shut; Nero took this as an ok to come out of the bathroom. Two minutes, that is what it took the twins to start to fight. Dante flat out accuses Vergil of trying to make Nero go against him. The younger hunter did not know if he should get in between them or let Vergil handle everything. He retreated into the bathroom until the two stopped. They did eventually halter fighting however, it cause Vergil to leave and slam the door behind him. A bit after he received a text from the older brother, saying that he would be at home/Nero's apartment. Coming out again, the white haired teen peeked over the side of the curtain. Dante had his hands over his face trying to comprehend what he just said to his brother. God did he feel like a dick, but he said what he needed to say. He had heard Nero come out; the kid was smart to stay out of arguments between him and Vergil, even if it did involve him.

"Hey Kid, can you let me borrow your phone? I need to call Trish," Dante asked dropping out of his light regret stage.

"Sure old man. DO you think you can handle such advanced tech?" Nero teased handing the elder his cellphone.

"I'm not that old Kid. I know how to work this thing."

Dante rotated the phone a couple of times to find the stupid unlock laughed and leaned over to double tap the screen, making Dante feel like the most stupid person on the planet. God damn cellphones. That's why he stuck to iPhones, same shit, bigger phone. Speaking of which what the hell happened to his iPhone? If Vergil wrecked it he owed him another one; the damn phone cost him 700$ (actual price for an iPhone 6s plus guys) and it was that gold 64 GB one too.

"Trish what the fuck happened to my Iphone?" Dante asked as soon as the dial tone died out and came Trish's voice.

"I have it. Why? If that's what you called me for Dante I swear-" Trish began with her threat but got cut off by Dante.

" Why do you have it?"

"Cause the hospital wouldn't admit you if you had it with you."

"Bullshit! I want my damn phone! I paid 700$ for it I want it." Dante sounded like a spoiled brat.

"Chill, I'll bring it when I come by."

"Anyway, what info did you get?" Dante asked changing the tone. He could hear Nero mutter something about him while watching TV.

"Nothing yet. I really have no idea how he managed to come back. The only thing I could think of is that an angel gave him a second chance at life." Trish explained from her end of the line.

"An angel? Why would an angel give a demon a second chance?" Dante questioned.

"That's what I am trying to understand. First off I need to find out what angel did it." Trish explained.

"Alright, call me to the Kid's phone when you get the information, Trish."

"No problem Dante."

The line went dead. Dante handed Nero back his phone glaring at the punk who had a smirk on his face.

"Soooo, you paid 700$ for a phone?" Nero began.

"That shit is an ipPhone. I don't give a fuck." Dante said with a pout.

"Dude that's the amount of rent I pay for my apartment. My phone I paid 126$ for it."

"It's still not an iPhone."

Nero rolled his eyes at the comment.

* * *

 **Just for more visual on what the character's phones are: (yes I googled the price for each phone)**

 **Dante- iPhone 6s plus Gold (We Americans love our iPhones)**

 **Nero and Kyrie- LG Stylo( AYYYEEEE knock knock to unlock)**

 **Trish- Galaxy 6s (phones the size of texas)**

 **Lady- HTC One (this company needs more love)**

 **I have a LG phone which is like the LG G4 mini version, that knock knock unlock is ma favorite thing EVER. I tried doing that on my freind's Glaxy and he thought I was a fricken psycho... I probs am. GOB I RAMBLE ALOT.**

 **Next chap will have Vergil going ape shit insane. Get ready!**


	4. Bodies just don't disapear

**Here is chapter three. Seriously I feel like nothing happens at all in this but I could be wrong. My writing has been all over the place lately.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Many emotions coursed through his veins. Anger, resentment, melancholy, aggravation, and remorse, emotions that where not foreign to the older son of Sparda. Vergil stood just a few miles from the castle town of Fortuna with his hands rubbing the soft flesh of his arms. He felt the pent up emotions surface and along with the sudden release came him unstable corrupted state. The Nelo Angelo, the name given to him by Mundus. He felt his nails tear through his skin in attempt to fight the surge of energy about to surface. Vergil new he had to get away from the city. He remembered Nero talking about the old Order of the sword he out in the forest. Without a second thought, he began his pilgrimage to the old headquarters. A few stray demons lurked about but they did not last long, Vergil hacked them down with his summon swords. Secretly he was happy that Nero had all his weapons. The poor demon mutilated beyond recognition; Vergil did feel bad. Just a little bit.

The old destroyed HQ was perfect for him. Vergil felt his skin change from his once pale peachy hue to a pale white with his veins bulging blue. His attitude change, Vergil was now standing tall with hand touching his face. A dark smirk plastered it's self on his face. A mirror tells no lies. Vergil lost the battle he so desperately tried to win, even with the help of an angel. He needs to learn to forgive. Without forgiving, he would rot now in the dark being that Mundus created.

"Poor little Vergil." Spoke a much darker voice.

Nero left just a bit after the twin's argument. Saying that Dante needed time to chill and be alone. Well he was not wrong. Thinking back, Dante felt like the biggest piece of shit in the universe. Next to being an inconsiderate brother, he also was an ass who could not even say thank you. Dante wondered how was still alive. Staying in this hospital was going to make him feel even worst. The man made the reckless choice to get out of bed. He yanked out the IV tube then reached for his normal hunting clothes. He missed the way his clothes smelled like jack and pizza. The only thing amiss was his coat. He could only guess it was at the Kid's place. Now for phase two of his half-assed escape plan that he just thought of right now. Dante wet his hands with the sink in the bathroom. His hand brushed back all his hair like Vergil. The two were Identical, none of the staff would notice that Dante even escaped. Making his way down the halls so far so good, no one suspected a thing. Dante casually walked out the front doors of the hospital. The man paused for a few moments to get a feel for the area. Fortuna was still the same since his last visit; he quickly chose a random street hoping that he would at least find the kid or Lady to help him find Vergil. Dante had some apologizing and thanking to do.

"What the hell do you mean you just snuck out of the hospital? Dante damn it," Lady hissed through her end of the phone.

"Bitch at me later yeah? I need to find Vergil," Dante said speaking into the payphone.

"You made him mad didn't you?" Lady asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time really." Mumbled the half devil.

Lady groaned. "Stay where you are. I'll go meet up with you."

"Call the kid too. I have a feeling we might need him too."

The group met up in some old rundown bar. Trish had to hall ass to get to Fortuna after getting the call about Vergil's sudden disappearance. Everyone extensively made the elder feel as if he was the worst thing on the planet. Several painful pride hitting insults later the group conjured up plans to find the half devil. Plans later, they came to an agreement to stick together. Vergil was still and is the strongest of the group. The search began in typical placed Vergil liked to visit, one of them being the library, then the other being the cemetery. Dante could not understand why Vergil came there of all places. He said before that he does not know where they buried there mother, so every town he visited he would go to a cemetery to find her. Each place ended up dead, there was no sight of Dante's twin it was just about nightfall. Nero proposed one place but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

The hunter piled into Nero's apartment. The girls getting the guest bedroom and the boys sharing Nero's bedroom. Nothing like a loud knock to wake up the hunters, Trish idly walked up to the door peeping into the hole. A man dressed in a white lab coat stood in front of the door. The three pushed Dante into Nero's close, closing it as discreet as possible. The girls let Nero answer it since he was the best at brushing people off to leave him alone. Almost instantly, the man began to accuse Nero of stealing Dante. In all honesty, Nero would steal a penny before he would steal Dante. That man gave more problems then he was worth. The man held up a search warrant but still Nero would not let him into the apartment. Nero was the new captain of the new order.

"Yeah I don't think so. First off, for a warrant to be issued it would have to get my signature. This doesn't have it now dose it?" Nero said with his smug smile. It died when he saw it had his first lieutenant's signature. He was going to have a long chat with him after this was over.

Nero stepped aside and allowed them to search. The girls where relived to know that the warrant did not give them permission to enter Nero's room given the teen's position. They left but that raised another issue.

"We have to find Vergil and fast." Lady spoke letting Dante out.

Ah the old base remained Nero of all the reason's he hated this place. It was far from familiar since the plants began to take back the piece of land it sat on. That dull grey tone made the elder hunter cringe; staying in the hospital ruined the color grey for him. On the walls where deep gashes made by something looking like claws, they followed up into the old room Credo used as his office. The group hesitantly entered the office with weapons drawn. Nothing happened other than Dante dropping a vase down on the floor. The three hunters glared at Dante. It was as if a trigger because moments following a cage of summon swords surrounded them. It was a trap. They really did not have the means to escape. They had Lady with them who was human; she'd never survive the attempt escape. A dark laugh set shivers through their spines. Trish and Dante where absolutely mortified with what they were seeing. The three smacked Dante, each already knowing the story of Mallet Island realizing that Dante would once again have to kill Vergil.

Dante hated it all. Rebellion hummed with anticipation. Trish pushed Nero and Lady towards the door seeing as Nelo Angelo was only interested in fighting Dante. Assuring his partners where safe, the two began the duel. Sparks flew seeing that Nelo could only use the swords. Dante mentally thanked Nero for keeping all Verge's weapons away. Their battle did not last much longer. Dante pinned the Angelo down with his blade and pointed his prized guns at him. The man pulled the triggers while looking away. He was not going to do this to himself again. Looking back expecting to see a splatter of brains all over the floor he saw his mother in tears holding Vergil's head in her lap. She had a thin gold halo above her head and pure white feathered wings.

"Dante why would you do this?" She asked with pain clear in her voice.

"Ma I-" Dante began but couldn't find the words.

"I brought him back for you and you do this?!" She yells angrily at him. "It should be you that should be dead! Not your brother!"

Dante stumbled back. What his mother said was like a rebellion to the chest. He was consumed with rage. The elder held nothing back. Every word he said he said with a whole heart. They argued more and more causing the others to worry. It sound to them that Dante was fighting with himself; yelling the most hurtful things against the walls of the old office. The man in red slumped to his knees holding Ivory to his head. The others jumped in just in time. Lady snatched the guns away while Trish held down Dante's arms. Nero glanced down at the now dead Vergil on the ground. Rebellion did not fight with Nero, she allowed him to hold her long enough to pull her out of the dead body. Dante could still the light emitting off the angel. He looked at her with mournful eyes. Her lips moved, but he heard nothing. Nero took Dante back to the front of the old building to one of the benches in the foyer. As a makeshift cuffs Trish bended a piece of metal around the man's wrists; they may have been over reacting just a bit.

"This was all way too easy." Trish says aloud to Lady standing in the office.

"Just a bit yeah and what was with Dante trying to kill himself?" Lady questioned.

The two talked further, trying to find the root of this all. A hand gripped it's self onto Lady's ankle, right away letting a screamed erupt from her mouth, nearly jumping into Trish's arms. Trish just gave her an odd look and looked in the direction of the thing she jumped from. The blonde noticed that something was way off. Where did Vergil's dead body go? Last she knew dead bodies just don't disappeared nor could they crawl away. Without another world Trish ran straight back to the other two back to the front of the fort with Lady not far behind. Nero was abruptly startled by the girls sudden entrance.

"The body is gone!" Trish said between huffs.

"What?" Nero questioned. "How the heck is that possible?"

"Um. Nero." Lady said.

"What?"

"Where's Dante?"

Nero looked back down at the bench beginning to speak, but suddenly haltered.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Next chap will be more eventful. Promise.**


End file.
